Many variations of tape transport mechanisms are known and used in the magnetic recording industry wherein the supply reel is driven by surface engagement with a capstan. In certain of such systems a tape cassette is utilized to protect the supply tape pack. In operation, the cassette is inserted into a receiving means and the tape pack hub is brought into engagement with a shaft which is part of the transport mechanism. The supply tape pack is then caused to come into contact with the capstan and threading of the tape about the take-up reel begins. In addition, some means is generally used to remove any slack in the supply tape pack resulting from the threading operation.
With such known systems, the supply tape pack loading, threading and tensioning operations are accomplished by numerous differing means. It has been found, however, that the complex mechanical and electronic systems heretofore utilized to control the loading, threading and tensioning steps have resulted in many problems relating to their reliability and high cost which have prohibited their practical use in the home entertainment field.
The present invention was developed in order to provide a simple and relatively inexpensive system which controls and sequences the loading, threading and tensioning steps through the inter-action of a minimum of simple mechanical parts and the utilization of a simple and reliable electronic system which makes multiple use of many circuit elements which are necessary for other transport functions.